The present disclosure relates to a data storage library having a plurality of library strings and, more specifically, to efficiently moving data storage cartridges between the library strings in a data storage library shuttle complex.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is typically stored on media of data storage cartridges that are, in turn, stored at storage slots or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such data storage cartridges are commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage cartridge media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, COMPACTFLASH™, SMARTMEDIA™, MEMORY STICK™, etc.), or other suitable media. An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge, or data storage cartridge.
In order to increase the capacity and capabilities of the automated data storage libraries, multi-library shuttle complexes have been developed, wherein a plurality of libraries (e.g., library strings, formed by connecting a plurality of library frames in a row), are connected by one or more shuttle connections (e.g., disposed atop and spanning between the library strings). One example of such a shuttle complex includes IBM System Storage TS3500. In a shuttle complex, a shuttle car is configured to move within each shuttle connection in order to deliver data storage cartridge(s) between library strings. Thus, a data storage cartridge(s) is able to be removed from a storage or drive location within one library string, placed within a shuttle car, delivered to a separate library string via a shuttle connection, and mounted in a drive or storage slot within the library frame of the separate library string specified as the destination location.